How to build customer loyalty?
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Carly & Tori have small selling problems. Fortunately, their manager found a rather ingenious solution. Rating M for sexuel scenes.


**A/N: Here is a little something with the two "stars" of their respective show.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **How to build customer loyalty?**

 **Cambridge, Massachusetts  
** **Harvard Law School,**

Outside the university, Victoria Vega & Carly Shay were two young law school students, all the more ordinary.

After spending a year abroad with her father, Carly had returned to the country to have her old life, which was not that great either. She had discovered that time did not stop when she was gone, and many things changed with her old friends and her brother. Years passed and she went to the East Coast to study in law.

There, she discovered an old acquaintance in her younger years, from the time when she was still stupidly and naive. Tori Vega was in a similar situation to hers, she had abandoned her musical career and with all the crazy stuff happened with her family and friends, she had decided to change scenery. After a year in Boston, she had stumbled upon Carly in a nightclub. One thing in bringing another, they had become roommates and friends, in addition to their law study.

Only then, it cost dear enough and even with their scholarships, they still lacked money. They had finally managed to find a job in a sex shop to round off their month ends and pay for their studies. During an afternoon, when they had to go to work at the sex shop, the two young women were sent to the manager's office because he had something important to announce to them. Carly & Tori mentally reviewed all they had done in their work, which was worth the trouble of a convocation.

Immersed in their thoughts, the two students arrived at the door of their employer's office.

The former student at HA knocked at the door, and the manager's voice told him to come in.

"Ah, you are here. Sit down" he told them.

Carly & Tori obeyed and the manager continued.

"I imagine that you have already spent afternoons, without anyone coming" he asked, putting his elbows on the table, to take support with his hands on his chin.  
"Unfortunately, yes" Tori answered.  
"That's why I think we need to diversify somewhat" he said, looking at his cup in front of him.  
"What do you mean?" Carly is quite intrigued by his questions.  
"We have to get the customers. That's why I need both of you" he said after taking a gorged of his coffee.

The manager took two outfits out of the desk drawer and placed them on the table under the eyes of the two girls.

One of the outfits was a net combination with wide mesh, which hid absolutely nothing. Its cleavage on the shoulders and its long sleeves, it is a total provocation with its wide opening which leaves the buttocks totally naked. The outfit is supplied with a small panties.

The other outfit consisted of a provocative top with bare breasts cleavage at the very fetish lace-up, and long sleeves covering and tight, as well as a string and garter belt. A large chrome necklace closes the bolero around the neck. The outfit is equipped with two hidden-nipples in shape of heart with a tassel.

The outfits are also made up of their fuck-me boots.

"Um, do we have to put on these outfits, sir?" Tori is too stunned to know what to do.  
"It's a marketing shot like any other, but if you do not want to do it, I will not bother you and I'll find something else" he shrugged.

The two girls looked at each other for a few moments. They did not want to risk losing their jobs, but they did not want to be too naked for the visual pleasure of the customers. After discussing the pros and cons, the two girls turned to their manager.

"We accept" Carly spoke for herself and her friend.  
"Thank you very much ... by the way, there is something else. To build customer loyalty, I will organize a glory hole in our back-shop. Would you be doing it?" He asked them.

The two girls looked at each other again for a few moments. Carly wanted to be a little more like her old blonde friend, and Tori wanted to take more risk and proved it to Jade.

"It could be exciting. We're okay" Tori answers for both of them, this time.  
"Wonderful, I'll prepare the ground, then. You may be disposed."

The two young women went through the bathroom to put on their clothes and went back to their posts.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later,**

While the girls are in positions in their new work outfits, a first customer entered the store.

"Hello, sir, you wish?" Tori asked the person.  
"Uh ... hello, I'm looking for a SM comic ... female domination ... between women" he answers with a little blush.

In her outfit with its provocative top, Tori accompanied the customer to the ray filled with comic. The young woman returned to the cash register with a smile. A few minutes later, the customer went to the cash desk with 7 comics. Tori scanned them and cashed the money.

"Thank you, miss, you really have beautiful outfits, I will recommend your shop to all my friends" the customer smiled at the two students and left the shop.

Seeing the man come out with a satisfied air, three teenagers entered the store.

"Hello, young people, you wish?" Carly asked them in her turn.

The three teenagers stared at her with round eyes for a few tens of seconds, no doubt they had recognized the former host of iCarly before answering.

"Uh ... We're looking for sexy boxers" the most braver replied timidly.

Carly guided the three boys to the underwear department.

"I'll let you look" she winked at them.

Carly turned to the cash register, not without the assault of a walking hand on her hip. The young woman smiled and pretended that she had not felt anything.

A few minutes later, the boys returned each with 4 different boxers. They gave them to scan at Carly, then paid the amount requested. The three teenagers left the shop with slow steps, their eyes fixed on Carly. The young woman played the game and gave them a naughty sign as they passed the wicket.

"I do not know about you, Tori, but I love our new uniforms. It turns me on to being reluctant while all day long" Carly said quite enthusiastically to her sales partner.

Tori chuckled, nodding her head in agreement, while the manager walked into the shop with a sign in his hand.

"I think my idea pleases you. I have a lot of spare clothes, all more beautiful than the others" he says, seeing their unconcealed enthusiasm.  
"And it works rather well, we have already made a pretty good sum" Tori said showing him the cash bundle of the cash register.

The manager shook his head and showed them the sign.

 **«TONIGHT, 8 P.M.: GLORY HOLE IN THE BACKGROUND WITH OUR TWO MAGNIFICENT CASHIERS! FREE ENTRY. OFFERS VALID TODAY ONLY!»**

The two salespersons could not wait till that evening, and they spent the rest of the afternoon advising the clients on various things.

Then came the evening, the manager and the two girls set up the back shop for the event announced. Carly & Tori undressed and hid behind a high metal box, punctured by a hole. At 8 pm accurate, the first profiteer arrived.

The manager guided him into the back room. The customer thanked him and took off his pants and underpants. He then inserted his cock into the hole and Carly took it in the mouth, while Tori stroked her friend's chest. Excited by the caresses of her friend, Carly accelerated her movement back and forth on the dick of the client. Then the man felt his cock pulsing in the mouth of the young woman. Carly spat out the client's sex, then she and Tori opened their mouths while waiting for the fruit of their work.

Tori gave a few more licks on the purplish tip of the man's sex, then he ejaculated on their breasts in a rattle of pleasure before getting dressed and going away.

* * *

During the evening, several clients will one after the other, in front of the two girls.

Carly & Tori took turns at each their turn to taste the phallus that was offered to their greedy mouths. At the end of the evening, the two young women found themselves with the breasts covered with sperm, and their breath confirmed only too well the activity to which they had been engaged.

When all the clients were out of the sex shop, the manager motioned her employees of out.

"Bravo the girls, the customers loved it. I hope you too" he nodded satisfied.

Later, the girls dressed and went to the bus stop of the mall with other women who were also leaving the establishment, in order not to attract the suspicions of the customers. While waiting for the bus, they heard a man talking with one of his friends.

"What a pity that you missed this event, the two cashiers are really excellent, I recommend them to you" the man exclaimed a little loudly.  
"Do not worry, I'm sure the manager will quickly organize a new thing like this" his friend replied.  
"I hope it, I'm going to hang out in front of this store to keep up with the events, and if I learn something, I'll send you a text message" the man gave him a friendly nudge.

Carly & Tori looked at each other before Carly recognized him.

"Wait, this is our teacher. Tori, we sucked our teacher!" She said with joy not concealed.  
"Oh yes, I will remember our glory hole" her friend answered, shaking her head with amusement.

They are already looking forward to being with their teacher for the next time.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
